The present invention relates generally to athletic training devices and more particularly to baseball training devices.
The process of pitching a baseball typically relies on two principal steps. First, the pitcher strides his front leg forward towards the intended target. At the completion of the front leg stride, the pitcher transitions into his throwing motion (i.e., delivery), which relates to both the acceleration of the pitcher's arm forward and the ultimate release of the baseball in the direction of the intended target.
It is highly recommended that pitchers utilize proper mechanics when pitching a baseball. As can be appreciated, proper pitching mechanics serves to, among other things, (i) maximize ball velocity upon release and thereby improve performance, and (ii) minimize the stress placed on the pitcher's arm and thereby reduce the likelihood of injury.
In particular, a critical mechanical component of the pitching process relates to the ability of a pitcher to properly distribute his weight during the front leg stride. Most notably, a pitcher who is able to maximize the transfer of his body mass in the forward direction at the commencement of his delivery (i.e., forward arm motion) is able to generate more power and minimize arm strain, which is highly desirable.
A key component of proper forward weight distribution relates to the ability of a pitcher to exert the maximum possible forward drive, or push, off his rear leg as the pitcher begins his delivery. Specifically, in order to maximize rear leg drive, established pitching mechanics dictates that a pitcher initiate the front leg stride by lifting (i.e., kicking) his front knee upward so as to place the majority of the pitcher's weight on his rear leg. With the pitcher's weight properly balanced on his rear leg, proper pitching mechanics requires that the pitcher initiate his move down the mound by driving his rear knee forward. By driving his rear knee forward, the pitcher's rear hip drops which, in turn, displaces the pitcher's center of gravity (and consequently the majority of the pitcher's body mass) back behind the pitcher's rear knee. Accordingly, as the pitcher commences his front leg stride forward and in the direction of the intended target, the majority of the pitcher's mass remains as far back as possible. Once the pitcher's front foot lands, the pitcher then uses his rear leg to drive his center of gravity forward which, in turn, powers the pitcher's forward arm motion. As noted above, the ability to maximize the forward transfer of a pitcher's body weight in order to power a pitcher's delivery serves to increase ball velocity upon release and reduce arm strain, which is highly desirable.
Traditionally, pitchers rely on an instructor and/or video equipment to monitor the degree that they exhibit rear leg drive when pitching. Although useful, the aforementioned means of monitoring a pitcher's rear leg drive has been found to introduce a couple of notable drawbacks.
As an example, it has been found that the use of instructors and/or video equipment to monitor a pitcher's rear leg drive can be rather expensive in nature.
As another example, it has been found that instructors and/or video equipment are not always readily available to a pitcher.